Genjutsu
by OctobersAutumn
Summary: Blood. Everywhere. Dyeing the Meadow. Onyx. Emerald. Ruby. A meadow of deadly gems. And he stood alone. Alone to handle the menace. Shaking and choking he fell to his knees. What does Sasuke see when he's trapped in Sakuras Genjutsu? Oneshot


A/N: Hey guess what? It's me and I live...again...muha...or not...whatever. I was kinda busy the last month so well yeah many thoughts no time to actually write it down...but hey thank god or whoever is in charge for math class cause that's where half of my drabbles are written ( the other ones are written while chemistry class) :D Aaaaanyways that's one of them. I'm not that much into sasusaku (not since the latest chapters anyway) but I don't know somehow I'd like to think that he isn't the new 'I'm you're father' guy (no I didn't watch the movies but i saw some scenes and that guy really freaked me out :D) of the narutoverse or that he turns out like orochimaru...only without the pedophile part. :D And I guess the hot spring scene in the latest episode made me like him a little again D Anyway happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara and I won't hold him hostage anymore. I don't own Kakashi and I will stay 30 feet away from him. I don't own... Well I don't own anything it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...but if I did believe me the latest chapters wouldn't have happened :D I do however own my own mind...I think.

* * *

"Sakura." His eyes were hard. Hard hard hard. Always hard. Like stone. Onyx. His voice was cold. Cold cold cold. Always cold. Like ice. .

Dead. He was death. For her. For him. He had died so long ago. For her. For him. Then why? Why was he still alive? Why did she feel so lifeless?

Was it reversed in the world of the living? Living room. Couch. Alone. Now…lonely. Was he? She wasn't, was she?

Finally whole. Torn. What was it with him?

"What is it with you?" Her eyes were sparkling. Sparkling sparkling sparkling. Always sparkling. Emerald. Her voice was sad. Sad sad sad. Always sad. Itachi. Dead.

Dead. She was death. For him. Only for him. And then she was life. For everyone else. Not for him.

He had lived. Long long ago he had, hadn't he?

What is it like? living? Feeling alive?

But he was sure he had, had he really?

There was only hate. Revenge. Sadness? No not sadness. Pain? Pain. Akatsuki. Tobi. Madara. Hate. Loathing. Loneliness. No he wasn't lonely.

His thoughts kept him company. Did they? Now? Determination? Destination? Forlorn. Lost. Was she?

Finally reaching. What? What was it with him?

He felt whole. He felt torn. What was it to her?

"What is it to you?" Soft breez cutting her arms. Leaving invisible wounds. Lifeless heart skipping a beat.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Always Pain. No tears no tears no tears. Nothing left to spill.

Dead bodies pulling her under. Under water. Drowning her. Underground. Suffocating her. Yet Unmoving.

Full moon and a moonless night. Was it?

No light no hope? Hoping? For what?

Trees howling questions. Clouds shouting answers. Unfortunately cloudless forest. She will live and then die and then live and then…feel. Let her die!

"Kill me."

"What?"

"You've come here to kill."

"Not you."

"Like you care."

"Why do you want to die?"

"I don't."

"Then?"

"I want to live…without you."

"And?"

"I can't take your life."

"So you want me to take yours."

"No I want to leave you…this time."

"Then you'd leave Konoha and Naruto, too."

"You did."

"I did…"

"…"

"But I never left you."

"That's called haunting."

Let her die! Let her die! Let her die! Blood! You want blood. You want screams. You want death! Let her die! Let her die! Let her die!

Cold hilt burning dead hands. Undead choking flowers. Slaying stars. Alone alone. Today is lonely again. Oncemore. Without her. S

top the feeling. Kill the feeling. Make her scream!

Voice. What's that voice? Madara. He won't. He won't oblige. He won't. He won't. He won't.

Blood stained hands. Low breathing. Fast. Soft. Then…nothing.

Blood. Blood. Everywhere.

Dyeing the Meadow. Onyx. Emerald. Ruby. A meadow of deadly gems.

And he stood alone. Alone to handle the menace. The threat. Guilt. No he never felt guilt. But he did. Now. Nobody else but he. Guilty.

Shaking and choking he fell to his knees. Digging nails into grass. Running dirty hands through his hair. Dirty in so many ways. Blood all over him. Pressing the cold body against his chest.

The first sob builds up and then…

He found himself lying in a cell. Sakura facing him. Smirking through bars. Both.

* * *

A/N: And again I don't know whether I should make a multichap out of it. You tell me okay? :D Tell me what you would like to happen and then I'll write it. Plot suggestion time...again :D Help me I really need reviews. I want them 'baad baaad I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could have a bad...review'...whatever :D

So please tell me whether I suck or not reviews are love big l like this: L :D


End file.
